Ty B
Ty B is the most intimidating individual on the face of the earth. He is a starter on the Life Team. He also lives in Bridgeville and is a member of the Chestnut Street Lumberjack Mafia. He is also one of the biggest all-time scorers in the Lafanut Cup. Check the [[Google Translate Version]] of this page. Because of all of his accomplishments, he is in the Chestnut Street Hall of Fame. Feats of greatnessEdit Ty B has done many great things in his life. Here is a short list of his amazing acts: * In a well documented incident, Ty B threw a wiffle ball bat through the center of the earth, and then ran around to catch it. * In another famous incident, Ty B flexed and a house blew up on Chestnut Street * Ty B once played Russian Roulette with himself. The only loser was the gun. (This might only be a myth, but I wouldn't be suprised) * I personally witnessed him denting the garage by hitting a wiffle ball * Throwing a wiffle ball bat over the fence * Hitting the ball to McDonalds (again, this has never been actually witnessed, but if Ty B says something is going to happen you don't argue). * Purchased and wore his first Ty B edition =Monocle= * Hitting the ball to China * Kissing Jess Famous quotesEdit * "Shut your mouth or I'll smack it." * "How do you like them apples?" * "My slick" * "This is for Jess" * "Jess is as cute as a piece of garbage." * "I'm dreaming about Shane Victorino." * "I'm so angry I'm gonna make bees come out of my butt and they'll sting everyone except me and Jess." * "What the Sam Turkey!?!" * "I'm power than you." * "I want you guys to win." * "I'm gonna hit this one to McDonalds." * "Don't tell Dan Smith that I'm good with the yellow wiffle ball bat or I'll eat you." * "I can't believe my eyebrows!" * "Sonny the Gooch!" * "Caleb is a Kook-Head." * "Caleb is a poopdeck" * "Caleb stinks like a weak hot dog" * "Mr. Cheese, He Speeds!!!" * "I am speed" * "Son of a niscuit!" * "You got a problem?? 'Cause if you do, you better fix it!" * "What's your name? Oh wait, it doesn't matter because I'm better than you anyways." * "What the Cranberries?" * "You won't get a girl unless you are good at wiffleball." * "I'm gonna kick your A." * "I am tougher than dirt." * "Daniel cheats more than dirt." * "Speak of the butthole!" * "Caleb, you're a smock" * "Caleb, you're off the smock list" * "You're a stag" * "Chicken nuggs!" * "Fish lips!" * "Eat Bones!" * "That's why they call me the King of the Beasts" * "Man, Tyler is cooking butthole!" * "You ape!" * "You stink like fish." * "You are a doob." * "When me and Jess date, it's not gonna be pretty." * "When I am angry, I am gushing speed." * "I am not going to do this, or my mom will beat the beat out of me." * "There is no need to mess with Tyler, or his face will knock you out." * "I hate trees! I hate trees! I hate trees!" * "That ball is smocked!" * "Nay Nay is going to be a goalie in the NHL, but Caleb will only be in the stupid AHL." * "I am not going to do drugs, because drugs are bad, and it is not good to be bad." * "Babycakes" * "I am not going to retire until I am 30." * "My arm is so old, I think it will fall off." * God wants me to win." * "There are two people that want me to win: God and Jess." * "Ty B will never be defeated in Home Run Dervy." * "Ty B always wins for Jess." * "Tyspeester!" * "No one likes my pitching skills." * "The bees are helping me win." * "It's Ty B tricks day" * "Badminton is for babies!" * "It's Ty B playing tough with his shirt off!" * "I sexy with my shirt off, and the girls love my skin!" * "You know why I'm so good at hockey? It's because of my muscles!" * "Dang it sauce!" * "I am a winner, and I never lose." * "Shut your pie hole you babycake, or I will dunk your head in the toilet." * "I would kiss my butt before I hear you speak again." * "I am going to kick your B-hole." * "That hurt like a piece of chang chang!" * "When I get a haircut I am going to be faster than dirt." * "Move you toss tracking!" My mom told me that I can kiss Maia now! Caleb, I am going to put your butt somewhere that you won't like it...the river. I can see my sixpack, but you just don't know where it is. My mom and I decided that I am just friends with Maia.